1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining the shape of a shower plate for a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, uniformity has been improved by means of changing the process conditions and hardware. However, changing the process conditions significantly limits usable conditions under which the target film thickness can be satisfied, while introducing new hardware causes the quality of formed film to change, thus resulting in the required film thickness not being satisfied.
Attempts have also been made to improve uniformity by changing the shape of a shower plate or other electrode in a manner similar to what is proposed by the present invention. In these cases, however, the shape is determined empirically and many prototypes must be created so that a shape showing favorable results is selected and used, which adds to the development cost.